Logan and Camille Moments: Songfics
by usagi2005
Summary: This is a songfic. I took Logan & Camille from Big Time Rush and wrote moments between them together and individually since they're a couple I hope will happen. With iTunes on shuffel I typed the moments in the time that the first 6 songs played, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Song: With You

By: Jessica Simpson

All everyone has ever known me as is Palm Woods Actress, and in most cases a Dramatic Actress. And that's ok with me. It's what I want to do. I have never actually let anyone really see who I really am, unless you count my parents.

Well then that when he came, well them technically. But he's different. I don't make friends easy and even though I can say some crazy things sometimes they actually want to be my friend. Even him. He is smart, sweet, shy, talented, and his own person.

Yeah I still show him my what everyone else calls "crazy" side but that's just who I am. But I let him in to see me as well. When I am with Logan I feel like I can do this and can be what I want to be. Now only if I could actually be with him, not just his friend.

Song: Why Don't You Kiss Her?

By: Jesse McCartney

Camille has become one of the best friends I could ever ask for. She has really made moving out here possible. When we came out to work on Big Time Rush I was not to sure we could actually do it. But seeing her follow her dream really makes me think we can do this.

Yeah when I first met her I was not quite sure what to think of her but honestly I would not change I thing about her. And her instant like to me? Well yeah that CONFUSED me.

The thing is I liked her from that first moment I saw her. It has just taken me a while to admit it to myself. I have never been that good when it has come to girls, hence the issue trying to ask her to the school dance. Note to self never listen to James when it comes to girls.

She likes me. So why am I finding it so hard to tell her the same? Why couldn't this be like TV? If it was I would just walk right up and kiss her. Then we would be Palm Woods favorite new couple. So why can't I just tell her?

Song: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

By: Miley Cyrus

Well it is Hollywood! Is it not? Yeah so I am here for my career. I want to be an actress, and not just any actress I want people to be inspired by what I do. I want to get that one role one day when people will remember be for who I am and not just what I did.

But it can not just be all work. A girl needs a little fun in her life! So tonight it is girl night! Jo, Stephanie, and I are just going to kick back and relax! Tonight its all about what we want to do not what needs to be done. Maybe we will watch some movies, dance around, share stories, talk about boys, and maybe spy on them as well. Tonight is going to be fun!

Song: Life is a Show

By: Degrassi Goes Hollywood Soundtrack - Cassie Steele

**News Headline : Big Time Rush Gives A Big Time Show**

Wow! We did it. We actually performed in front of people. I honestly can not believe that we did it.

It was just a few months ago I was scooping snow off the sidewalks back home with my best friends. And now? We are a top charting, concert playing, running from fan girls, a real true band. And we are living in Hollywood!

It's amazing. I really love what I am doing now. Even thought it gets a bit crazy at times, with our whole life being out there like some TV show that anyone can watch. Some things I wish I could keep to myself. But would I change what is happening to us? Never. This may not be the life I planned, heck I was going to go to medical school. But now I would never give this up. Being with my best friends doing something that most people could only ever dream of? I feel blessed to be here. Besides, even though my life is not as private as I wish it could be doesn't mean I can not make it my own.

Song: Sweet Thing

By: Keith Urban

Tonight with him was amazing! I still cant believe that Logan asked me out on a date. And I mean an actual date! And the bonus is that this included no cue cards, no flying disks, and specially no running away screaming. It was so sweet. I was reading over a script by the pool and he just came over with a single lily, my favorite, and asked me to go out to dinner with him.

I just went out on a date with Camille! I been trying to get the courage to ask her out on a date all week. Sure I had asked her to the school dance last month, but that's different. Everyone was there. Dinner, it was just me and her. We really got the chance to know each other. She is the sweetest person I ever met. Why did I let my shyness keep me from asking her out for so long?

Logan and Camille walked back into the Palm Woods after their quiet dinner down the street. Logan insisted on walking Camille back to her room which she was definitely not going to abject to. When they got outside her door they said their goodnights. Than it happened, the sweetest thing they both would ever feel. They shared their first REAL kiss. Yup no Camille slap than kiss acting moment this time. This one was 100% real and wanted. And the best part for Camille…. Logan leaned in first.

Song: I Think Were Alone Now

By: Tiffany

Not that they don't love their friends. They loved spending time with them. They like spending time with all the kids at the Palm Woods. However this was a rare moment. With everyone's busy careers, school, and just socializing with everyone in general Camille and Logan hardly got any free time together. Of course they got to be together with each other on their dates but they usually turned in to a double date with Kendall and Jo. Then if it wasn't that a fan would recognize Camille from the her new recurring role on The Young and the Restless or another fan recognized Logan from BTR. Than that would usually end up leading to more fans showing up to see them plus the paparazzi.

Everyone had been hanging out in the guys apartment. Well except for James who was at the pool admiring his reflection in the pool. Shortly later Kendall and Jo left to go for a walk in the park. It was only a short time later that Camille looked around the room while the show they were watching went to commercial, "Um Logan?" Logan looked over "Yeah Cam?" She smile at her nickname "Carlos ditched us." Yes indeed Carlos had left the room. Probably to find the Jennifer's'. Logan smiled back, "Well I think we finally got some alone time." And with that he leaned on and kissed his girlfriend.

"Logan you have to come see this! Carlos got his head stuck in the pool fence trying to do a skate trick!" said James as he came crashing through the door. Logan and Camille both rolled the eyes think that it was nice while it lasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Without You

By: Rent Soundtrack

Life is black and white. When we begin in this world that's all it is. God put us here to live out our own lives, the only thing is we have to figure out for ourselves what were here for.

I always loved acting. I love telling a story that can touch your heart, make you laugh, cry, and wonder. It's all I ever thought I was supposed to do. Well now I know there is more to my life. Now I have Logan.

Without Logan my life isn't complete. He is the reason there is color in my world. He brings meaning to it. I know that I am meant to have Logan in my life. Without him my life is like an old 50's movie, colorless.

Song: Things I'll Never Say

By: Avril Lavinge

Bleep blap bloop blap.

Oh come on! Why can I not do this! When I am around Camille I get all tonged tied. Why cannot just ask her out? And James is being no help either. I tried his cue cards, his Frisbee, and nothing is working? And the worst part is that she knows I want to ask her out. But she wants something a little bit more romantic she wants me to ask her with a little more paza. What do I do?

I want to be able to just go up and ask her out. To tell her how beautiful, smart, creative, unique, and amazing she is. But I can't do it. I want to but these are things I cannot just bring myself to say them. I don't have the confidence. Where is there a Wizard handing out courage when you need it?

Song: Kiss Me at Midnight

By: *Nsync

5…

This is it. Camille and I are spending our first New Years together. In 4 more seconds it will be 2011. It's amazing how much you can notice in just a few short moments.

4…

My heart is racing. Look at her, she is so beautiful! Her eyes are stunning as she looks straight into mine.

3…

I'm so glad she came to be to this Rocque Records party for New Years. She is an amazing dancer, but everything about her is amazing.

2…

This moment is about her and me. It's like no one else is here with us. She is so close to me I can smell her shampoo. It smells of strawberries and…..

1…

…. Camille kisses me as the clock strikes midnight. Every kiss with her is just as amazing as the last. This night is just about her and me.


End file.
